halloweenspecialsfandomcom-20200214-history
Scaredy Pants
Derek Drymon |writer=Paul Tibbitt Peter Burns |release=October 28, 1999 |runtime=11 minutes |available=VHS DVD Apple TV Google Play Amazon Video |rating=TV-Y7}} " " is the first Halloween episode of the Nickelodeon animated series , produced and aired as the first half of thirteenth episode of its first season, paired with the episode "I Was a Teenage Gary". Synopsis It is Halloween in Bikini Bottom. At the Krusty Krab, SpongeBob is cleaning the dishes at the end of the workday, as he becomes frightened by the creepy door closing and a message reading "BOO" on the order slips. After he finishes as quickly as possible, he begins to run away, but Mr. Krabs stops him and asks him if he wants to hear his "annual scary story," and he then does. He tells the story of the Flying Dutchman, a ghost who steals souls on Halloween. Squidward, dressed up like the Flying Dutchman, appears behind SpongeBob, saying that he will steal his soul, terrifying him. SpongeBob, who has a reputation for being easily scared, is then nicknamed "SpongeBob ScaredyPants," rushes home, and is scared by everything he sees on the way. After being accidentally scared by Patrick wearing glasses, he asks him for help. They make a "Flying Dutchman" costume, but it fails to scare anyone. SpongeBob realizes that a real ghost has a round head and that he has a square one. Patrick shaves SpongeBob's head, making it round. Believing themselves to be scary, SpongeBob and Patrick go around town attempting to scare people, and believe themselves to be successful in doing so, although their "victims" are simply confused by their antics. They then go to the roof of the Krusty Krab where a Halloween party is taking place, turn off all the lights, and lower SpongeBob with a rope, with Patrick providing the voice of the "Dutchman," which initially terrifies everyone. However, when a jellyfish stings Patrick, whom the rope is tied to, he starts running around in pain, causing SpongeBob to fly around uncontrollably, exposing his true identity. Everybody starts laughing at SpongeBob, but soon the real Flying Dutchman appears. He explains to them how offended he is by people dressing up as him for Halloween, and that SpongeBob's costume is the worst of all. Before he is about to steal the souls of everyone present, the Flying Dutchman first takes off SpongeBob's costume, which reveals that his brain is exposed as a result of Patrick's shaving. The Dutchman flees in terror. Subsequently, everyone runs away from the Krusty Krab screaming, leaving SpongeBob satisfied to finally have succeeded in scaring people. Patrick comments on SpongeBob's "pink hat," and SpongeBob explains that it is not a hat; it is his brain, and Patrick also screams and runs away. The scene cuts to black as SpongeBob reassures that it will grow back. Availability The episode made its home video debut on the SpongeBob SquarePants: Halloween VHS and DVD, originally released on August 27, 2002. Both releases also contained the episodes "Imitation Krabs", "Frankendoodle", "I Was a Teenage Gary", and "Squidward the Unfriendly Ghost", with the DVD also containing "The Secret Box", "Band Geeks", "Welcome to the Chum Bucket", "My Pretty Seahorse", and "Idiot Box". The DVD was reissued with new cover art in 2010. The episode was also featured on the NickToons: Halloween DVD, released on August 26, 2003. It was later included on the SpongeBob SquarePants: The Complete 1st Season DVD set, released on October 28, 2003, and on the SpongeBob SquarePants: The First 100 Episodes DVD set, released on September 22, 2009. SpongeBob Halloween VHS.jpg| SpongeBob Halloween DVD original cover.jpg| Nicktoons Halloween DVD.jpg| SpongeBob Halloween DVD new cover.jpg| Cast External links * * * " / "I Was a Teenage Gary}} See also *"The Legend of Boo-Kini Bottom" *"The Ghost of Plankton" Category:Episodes Category:Nickelodeon Category:1999 releases